User blog:Amontgomery1432/Chef vs Chef - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Off-Season
The first Off-Season is here, and in this Bonus installation of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery...I am putting Chef, the chef from South Park, up against Chef, the chef from Total Drama, to see who the better Chef is. It's also sorta my version of Napoleon vs Napoleon. Enjoy! Also, a very, very special thanks to SkeepTieel for this awesome ITunes cover! DeStorm Power as Chef (Total Drama) Jordan Peele as Chef (South Park) The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY! CHEF! VS! CHEEEEEEEF! BEGIN! Chef: ' It's time to crush this wannabe but I don't wanna be rude! I'm serving you a loss just like you serve awful food! Drop that spatula and flee because you know you can't win this! How about you shut your mouth? You freaking sing worse than Chris! You're a nympho yet no one would ever make love to you! You fat fudge! I've seen rats cook food better than you do! Your time is coming soon, Jerome, and I don't wanna be mean But I'm about to cause more bloodshed than your death scene! Chef: Hello there, children! Watch me make this brute drop! You talk about my bad cooking but have you tasted your slop? Pickin' a fight with this chef? Talk about Total Drama! You're the worst at what you do so just go crying to your mama! I'm servin' up fresh disses and it's first come up, first served! Standing in Chris's shadow is the amount of fame you deserve! I'm still highly beloved even after my death! You need to just scram because you can't beat me, Chef! '''Chef: ' You're just an overweight disgrace who isn't funny in the slightest! If you think you can beat me then you must not be the brightest! I'll cook you up and serve you as a meal to the contestants! Your show is terrible so let mine teach you a lesson! They made a robot funnier than you and that's sad! South Park is highly detested, probably cause it's so bad! With rhymes as sharp as a Hatchet, I'm gonna bring you to your end! It's clear that you're a pedophile so there's no reason to pretend! 'Chef: ' Look, I've already told you to leave! Are you deaf? Because you don't wanna awaken the powers of Darth Chef! Won't be cloying to this annoying mustachioed freak of nature! Try cooking up some real food for once in your life, you failure! Everyone hates you! There's no way you can compare to my prominence! You're getting served in this battle when I show you my verbal dominence! Your show is Getting Old quickly while mine is still going strong! Being a mere sidekick is exactly where you belong! ''WHO WON?'' ''WHO CARES?'' ''YOU DECIDE!'' ''EVEN THOUGH IT'S AN OFF-SEASON!'' ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!'' '''Poll: Who won the battle? Chef (Total Drama) Chef (South Park) Check Out More Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts